A Mystery Valentine
by islashlove
Summary: Amanda starts to receive some strange deliveries on Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder **

**Beta: Yes,**** I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** None**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a Jack/Amanda Valentine's Day story**

**Story Notes:**** Amanda starts to receive some strange deliveries on Valentine's Day. **

**A Mystery Valentine:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** I Didn't Mean to Stalk You**

It started out a typical day for Doctor Amanda Bentley-Livingston. She climbed out of bed and made breakfast for her and her two kids. She then got them dressed and ready for school, but today, something changed.

As she rushed her two boys, C.J. and Deon, out the door, she found a bunch of red roses on her doorstep. Looking around Amanda couldn't see anyone. Smiling, she picked up the flowers and placed them in the kitchen sink with some water and headed off to drop the kids off at school and to get herself to work.

Amanda was sitting in her lab, still trying to think about who had sent her the flowers, when her friend and mentor, Doctor Mark Sloan walked in.

"Good morning, Amanda, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Good morning, Mark, and the same to you. Oh Mark, you didn't send me any roses today did you, or Steve by any chance?"

"No Amanda, it wasn't me and I doubt Steve would have sent you any, why?"

"Well, when I was leaving this morning I found a bunch of red roses outside my front door."

"There was no card attached?"

"No, but then…I didn't really look. I just put them in the sink with water and left. I guess there could have been a card."

"Looks like you have a secret admirer and I suggest that you get yourself home at lunch and see if there is any card."

"I wish I could Mark, but I have too much work to do. It'll have to wait until I go home tonight."

"OK, Amanda, just don't worry about it for now." Just as Mark said this, a delivery man walked through the door.

"I have a delivery for a Dr. Amanda Bentley."

"That's me."

"Sign this please."

Amanda signed the form and the delivery man gave her a small package and then left. When Amanda opened the package she found a box of her favourite chocolates and a small teddy bear with the words 'Please be my Valentine' on its heart shaped tummy.

Amanda looked at Mark and then proceeded to look for a card, but there wasn't one to find. When she looked at Mark again, he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Amanda, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Of course it's nothing, Mark, I guess that after all we've been through, I get a little jumpy."

I'm sure it will be all right. Now, are you and the kids coming over tonight?"

"I don't know, Mark; I am so snowed under here."

"Ok, well…I will pick up the kids on my way home and you can pick them up from me."

"I'll be there."

"Good, now I better get back to work. See you later, Amanda."

"Bye, Mark." Amanda looked at the chocolates and teddy bear again. Mark's right, there are a lot of people who could have sent these to her and a certain person did came to mind, but Amanda dismissed them as she knew he would be too busy to even worry about Valentine's Day, let alone have time to send her anything.

Later that night, Amanda headed home to get changed before heading over to Mark's, but when she opened her door, she found the lights had been turned on. Scattered on the floor were rose petals and soft music was coming from her bedroom. Amanda slipped out of her apartment and quickly rang Steve.

Steve was just leaving work when he got the call from Amanda and he was at her place as quickly as he could. Walking slowly in to the Apartment with his gun drawn, Steve made his way into Amanda's bedroom. The light was on, but turned down low and a shadowy figure was sitting on the bed.

"Police, freeze!"

"WAIT, STEVE, IT ME, JACK!" the familiar voice called out.

As Steve turned the light up, Amanda came running into the room. There stood Jack dressed in a suit, holding a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers. Fear reflected in his eyes.

"Jack, what are you doing here? You said you couldn't get down for Valentine's Day."

"I wanted to surprise my wife. Sorry."

"Your wife!" Steve said as he put his gun away.

"Yes, Steve, me and Jack got married a few months ago."

"Does Dad know?"

"No!" both Amanda and Jack said together.

"Ok, I'll give Dad some excuse for you not to be there tonight, Amanda and we will look after the kids, but tomorrow you two will have to explain yourselves to me and Dad, agreed?"

"Yes," Jack said. "We'll explain tomorrow and thank you."

After Steve left, Jack pulled Amanda into a kiss.

"Well, Dr. Amanda Stewart, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Dr. Jack Stewart and god know what Mark is going to say tomorrow."

"Well, darling, that's tomorrow. Tonight is just for you and me." and with that they kissed again.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
